Trip's Conkeldurr
This Conkeldurr is a -type Pokémon owned by Trip. Biography As Timburr Timburr fought against Ash's Oshawott. Oshawott started with Aqua Jet and while Timburr was using Strength, Oshawott missed his target. The battle was paused, as Trip showed photos of Ash how Oshawott closed his eyes while using Aqua Jet. Afterwards, Timburr used Strength to block Water Gun and Low Sweeped Oshawott. Oshawott attacked with Razor Shell, which made Timburr leave its wooden pillar behind to attack with Dynamic Punch. The Razor Shell won, and Timburr was knocked out.BW033: Ash and Trip's Third Battle! As Gurrdurr At the first round of the Don Battle Tournament, Timburr was revealed to have evolved into a Gurdurr, where it battled against Cilan's Dwebble. Gurdurr managed to evade Dwebble's Slash and X-Scissor attacks, then retaliated and even cracked Dwebble's shell with Rock Smash. However, its second attack of Rock Smash failed when Dwebble retreats but used a powerful Stone Edge to score a direct hit. Gurdurr tried to use DynamicPunch to hit Dwebble, but it was too fast for it to land an attack every time it dodged. So far, Gurdurr tried to swing its steel beam to knock Dwebble off but it was lured in when Dwebble jumped up and used Shell Smash to increase its attack power, followed by Rock Slide to land on top of Gurdurr. After being separated from his steel beam and imprisoned by Rock Slide, Gurdurr tried to reach its steel beam but was defeated by a single Slash attack.BW042: Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia! As Conkeldurr Trip arrived with Conkeldurr in at the Clubsplosion Tournament, where it was revealed to have evolved from Gurdurr. Trip managed to belittle Ash, who tried to reply but was intimidated by Conkeldurr.BW072: The Clubsplosion Begins! Conkeldurr battled Bianca's Emboar in the preliminary matchups. He easily blocked Emboar's learned attacks, Arm Thrust and Hammer Arm. Emboar's launched Flamethrower, which Conkeldurr blocked by swinging its concrete pillars, then used Strength to hit Emboar to the ground. It then used Bulk Up, followed by Rock Tomb, to both damage and trap Emboar. Emboar tried to break free with Arm Thrust but failed. To finish Emboar off, Conkeldurr launched a powerful Stone Edge on an exhausted Emboar to seemingly end it.BW073: Search for the Clubultimate! Fortunately for Bianca, Emboar survived the hit by catching the stones from the Stone Edge, then threw them back at Conkeldurr by using Fling. Conkeldurr still tried to control the battle, but Emboar snatched both of Conkeldurr's concrete pillars. Conkedlurr was then easily defeated when Emboar threw the pillars back with Fling again.BW074: A Clubsplosion of Excitement! While fighting Brycen's Beartic, Ash had his Krokorok throw Stone Edge rocks at Beartic. Iris and Cilan recalled Bianca had her Emboar use a similar strategy to attack Trip's Conkeldurr.BW081: Caution: Icy Battle Conditions! Known moves Using Strength Trip Timburr Low Sweep.png Using Low Sweep Trip Timburr Dynamic Punch.png Using Dynamic Punch |stage2 =Gurdurr |img2 = Trip Gurdurr Dynamic Punch.png Using Dynamic Punch Trip Gurdurr Rock Smash.png Using Rock Smash Trip Gurdurr Stone Edge.png Using Stone Edge |stage3 =Conkeldurr |img3 = Trip Conkeldurr Strength.png Using Strength Trip Conkeldurr Stone Edge.png Using Stone Edge Trip Conkeldurr Bulk Up.png Using Bulk Up Trip Conkeldurr Rock Tomb.png Using Rock Tomb | Strength; normal; BW033: Ash and Trip's Third Battle! Low Sweep; fighting; BW033: Ash and Trip's Third Battle! @ Low Kick in the dub. Dynamic Punch; fighting; BW033: Ash and Trip's Third Battle! Rock Smash; fighting; BW042: Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia! Stone Edge; rock; BW042: Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia! Bulk Up; fighting; BW073: Search for the Clubultimate! Rock Tomb; rock; BW073: Search for the Clubultimate! }} Voice actors *Kenta Miyake (Japanese as a Timburr and a Gurdurr) *Kensuke Satō (Japanese as a Conkeldurr) *Bill Rogers (English) Trivia *Though Conkeldurr has an impressive moveset, it has an extremely low endurance for all its battles; it was defeated by one attack. As a Timburr, it was defeated by one Razor Shell from Ash's Oshawott. As a Gurdurr, it was defeated by one Rock Slide and Slash attacks (each). As a Conkeldurr, it was defeated just by having its pillars thrown at it. And in all three battles, it remained untouched for most of it and did major damage to the foe throughout most of the battle, but lost horribly in the end. **Furthermore, every loss was because it got separated from it's weapon, a wood/steel/concrete pillar(s). As a Timburr, it left it to use Dynamic Punch. As a Gurdurr, it was unable to reach it due to being trapped by Rock Slide. And as a Conkeldurr, they were snatched away from it. *Other than Serperior, Conkeldurr was the only Pokémon Trip used more than twice. *From "Facing Fear with Eyes Wide Open!" to "Iris and the Rogue Dragonite!" (a span of 65 episodes) Conkeldurr was the only used Pokémon on Trip's party. However, he has not been used after Servine's debut as a Serperior. *It's quite possible somewhere between BW042 and BW72 that Trip traded his Gurdurr and then traded it back because Gudurr can only evolve into Conkledurr by trading. Gallery Trip Timburr.png|As Timburr Trip Gurdurr.png|As Gurdurr References Category:Fighting-type anime Pokémon